Gyro/Gameplay
Gyro's fighting style consists of a number of quick and power attacks, as most of his attacks focus on knocking back opponents. He is fairly easy to master for beginners and pros alike, as he balances close combat as well as projectile attacks. However, despite having notable knockback to his attacks, Gyro's moveset doesn't leave much potential for stringing together quick combos. Despite this, Gyro is able to jump higher than most characters, due to his special Boosted Jump ability. *'Shocking Punch Combo': (Gyro uses a quick three-hit haymaker combo while wearing electrified metal gloves. This attack deals decent damage and has light knockback.) *'Signature Staff': or + (Gyro pulls out his metal staff and performs a forward attack combo, hitting opponents three times before finishing off with a fourth, more powerful strike. The fourth hit may leave heavier opponents stunned instead of launching them back.) *'Plumbing Launch': + (Gyro slams his hand onto the ground, making water pipes emerge to knock the opponent upward. This attack may be used in conjunction with Micro Wave.) *'Micro Wave': + (Gyro slams a large metal gauntlet into the ground, releasing a heat wave that briefly staggers opponents. It may also knock them down if charged from the air.) *'Sci-Fi Blaster': ('Gyro f''ires energy bolts and batteries from a homemade sci-fi inspired blaster. Can fire constantly until it overcharges and shocks his hand.'') *'Homemade Cannon': or + ('Gyro f''ires an electrified medicine ball from a large flashlight. This attack inflicts higher damage and may have high knockback'') *'Gyro Launcher': + (Gyro tosses a spinning magnetic launcher into the air that hovers as attracts and fires a variety of miscellaneous items, such as discs or metal tools. Each hit will stagger an opponent, however, there is a chance that it may launch a large item, such as a television or cable box, that will knock back opponents.) *'Sound Blast': + (Gyro places a large speaker on the ground and strums the neck of a broken guitar, sending out large soundwaves that inflict decent damage and stagger large opponents.) *'Quick Flash': (Gyro increases the brightness of his phone and flashes it at opponents, temporarily blinding them.) *'Vehicular Manslaughter': or + (Gyro rushes forward in his motorcycle armor, shoulder charging into opponents. If the attack button is held, Gyro will don his armor and hold his stance. He will then rush forward at a higher speed and inflict higher knockback to opponents. This attack is dangerous if used near ledges as Gyro cannot change direction while rushing forward.) *'Motorbike Launcher': + ('' Gyro remotely sends his motorcycle forward. Once it hits an opponent, it will perform a wheelie, launching them upward. If Gyro charges the attack, his motorcycle will explode instead, able to damage multiple opponents within the area of the explosion.) *'Mechanized Fort': + (''Gyro surrounds himself with doors taken from vehicles. However, Gyro may still be attacked while in his fort, and once he takes damage, the fort will be destroyed and his moveset returns to normal.) **Red attacks make him row down the windows of the doors, attacking with nunchucks made from the window handles. **Yellow attacks cause him to throw mirrors, steering wheels, and shift clutches at opponents. **Green attacks will make him disperse the doors, hitting any opponent in their path and returning his moveset to normal. *'Lights Out!': near opponent + or (Gyro manipulates a lamp post to launch the opponent like a golf club.) *'Door launch': near opponent + (Gyro causes a car door to launch out of the ground, sending the opponent into the air) *'Pipe Down': near opponent + (Gyro trips the opponent with his metal staff.) *'Jump': (Gyro jumps upwards.) *'Boosted Jump': (If Gyro initiates a double jump, jet boosters will appear below his feet, allowing him to jump higher than other characters) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Gyro picks up an item.) *'Block': (Gyro blocks with a car door.) *'Dodge': + or (Gyro dodges left or right.) For the main article, see Boom Cannon. Gyro creates a cannon from large speakers. He is then able to fire the cannon, which releases a powerful soundwave that instantly KO's opponents. It is limited to a single shot, and breaks apart afterward. For the main article, see Tesla Burst. Maya appears and releases a large electrical burst, sending opponents flying before instantly KO-ing them. For the main article, see Gyrokinetic Mech. Gyro transforms several cars into his signature mech. This will then change his moveset. *Mecha-Stomp (Red): Allen's Mech stomps its feet, which will KO any nearby opponent *Grill Launcher (Green): Allen's Mech fires a vehicle's grill at the opponents. *Bouncing Tires (Yellow): Allen's Mech fires a scattered shot of vehicle tires. Once shot, the tires will bounce around the stage, KO-ing opponents that they hit. *Emergency Eject (Left Trigger + Right Trigger): Allen will eject from his mech as it charges ahead and comes to an abrupt stop. Afterward, it self-destructs, ending the Smack Attack. Category:Character gameplay